Forbidden Love
by gypsyxo
Summary: (This story takes place a couple of years after the original Lost Boys e lost boys and max never died!) Sam Emerson moves back to Santa Carla for a new job with his daughter Reina but is keeping a huge secret about his childhood experience. Whilst exploring the Boardwalk, Reina bumps into four strange bikers and ends up falling for a certain blonde.
1. Chapter 1

"Reina sweetie can you come and help me bring this into the house,it's a little heavy" My dad asked with an awkward laugh. I giggled and ran to help him.

Me and my dad had just moved to a new town, Santa Carla. My dad, Sam Emerson, had been here before as a child with my Grandma and Uncle. He told me that he had to move back to Phoenix because of a little problem the family faced. I always asked him what the problem was and he always refused to tell me. 'It's all in the past time to move on and forget it.'

The only reason we moved back to Santa Carla was because finally ended up with a job that would support the two of us. My mum left us for someone else. She would constantly complain that my dad didn't have enough money or that he never treated her right. In all honesty, all my mum cared about was money and I never realised till I hit the age of 14. I lost a lot of respect for my mum when I found out and was glad she left me with dad.

"Dad you need to hit the gym!" I giggled as I shut the trunk of the car, earning a playful glare from my dad.

"HEY! I may not be as strong as I use to be but atleast I still got my good looks!" He joked trying to pull a 'Magazine Boy' pose. I stared at him wide eyed before turning away and heading up the stairs to my new room.

My room wasn't that big but not exactly tiny either. The walls were white with black flower patterns around it. I had a double bed, a set of draws, a wardrobe and a desk. My dad had moved began moving furniture in once he had brought the house so that it would be all ready for when we got here. All I had to do was decorate the room a little more with my stuff. I looked around and smiled to myself before unpacking.

I slumped down onto the sofa and grabbed the remote, flicking through the channels to find something interesting to watch.

"Done Reina?" My dad asked as he entered the living room. I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"What's for lunch?"

"Well for now you can have a sandwich but I'm gonna go shopping in a little while to get some more food in" He told me before sitting next to me.

"I'll come with you if you like?" I insisted.

"Would you? It would be a big help!" I nodded and he pulled me into a tight hug. Me and my dad had that typical 'Father Daughter' bond.

"Oh by the way, your grandma rang to see how we were, could you do me a favour and give her a call back because she really wanted to speak to you!"

"Yeah sure!" I answered. I got up and walked towards the kitchen to start making my sandwich.

A few hours had past and my and my dad had just finished food shopping. I never liked shopping, I thought it took too long but I couldn't let my dad do it on his own. When we had got back into the car he told me he wanted to visit some old friends, I didn't mind I just didn't know he had friends over here. He told me that they use to own a comic book store..well I say use to but they still do which I found a bit odd considering he knew them when they were teenagers. Their names were Edgar and Alan Frog, when he told me I couldn't help but give a little giggle. Frog..what a last name. I knew I would have to tell myself to pull it together because it was more than likely that they would introduce themselves to me.

"Here we are!" We both climbed out of the car we headed towards the comic book store when two men approached us. I was very shy so I hid behind my dad.

"SAM!" The shorter one yelled as he pulled my dad into a brotherly hug.

"I see you no longer have the "George Michael" look going on!" The taller one joked. His voice was extremly deep.

"That's right, I see you're still going with the rambo look though Edgar!" My dad shot back, causing them all to laugh.

"Are you gonna introduce us then?" Edgar asked trying to look past my dads shoulder.

"Aaa yes!" My dad then stepped aside so that the boys could see me. "Edgar and Alan, this is my daughter Reina" He introduced. I gave them both an awkard wave. The brothers laughed at my response.

"It's nice to meet you Reina, My name is Alan" Alan held his hand out for me to shake which I took.

"And I'm Edgar!" I then shook Edgar's hand. I couldn't help but notice that he wore a red bandana round his head. I thought it was abit strange because no one wore them the way he does.

"Ummm I hope you don't mind me asking but why do you wear your bandana like that?" I awkwardly asked. I watched as Alan covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing, my dad gave a fake cough to do the same.

"Well Reina, I wear it like this because that's how I've always worn it" He paused. "Now, why do you wear your top so short? Edgar questioned. I glared at him before letting out a little snicker.

"Have you shown her around the boardwalk yet?" Alan asked my dad.

"Not yet, she wants to see it later." My dad answered bluntly.

"At night?" Edgar questioned looking at my dad as if he was crazy.

"Don't worry I'll make sure to keep a close eye on her!" He defended.

"I don't think it's a good idea, it's not safe Sam and you know that!" Edgar spat out. I looked between them in confusion. It seemed as if the two were communicating by their eyes, I found it extremely strange. Then I clicked onto what Edgar had said.

"Why would it not be safe?" I curiously asked. All three then turned their attention to me.

"Reina go wait in the car please!" I opened my mouth but My dad put his hand up, signalling for me not to.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the comic book store and towards the car. I opened the car door but then noticed a board filled with posters. I closed the car door and walked towards it, getting a better look at them. I stared in complete shock once I saw that they were in fact missing people posters. There was so many children, adults and elderly people missing. I hurt me even more knowing some of them had been missing for a year or longer. I heard sobbing come from behind me, I turned and saw a woman with a handful of papers. She took a pin and hung one up on the board. Of course it was a missing person. It was of a little girl, I assumed it was her daughter. She looked over at me,tears streaming down her face. I gave her a small sympathetic smile.

"I hope you find her soon" I said trying my best to comfort her. She gave me a small smile.

"Thank you" She replied. "Will you do me a favour, please keep your eyes open for her?" She asked.

"Of course I will!" I reassured her. She gave me a small hug and handed me a poster before walking off.

I headed back to the car and sat inside, waiting for my dad.

 **So this is my first story, I'm sorry it's a little shitty but the chapters will get better and more entertaining I promise xo**


	2. Chapter 2

I finished straightening my hair. It was 8 O'clock and my dad had promised to take me to the board walk. I thought that it would be best if i got a little dressed up then I was this morning, I didn't want to seem like a scruff. Placing the hair straighteners on my desk, I took one last look in the mirror, happy with the outfit I had chosen. A white belly top that just came above my belly button, black lace up short shorts and a pair of black and white converse. I grabbed my bag, walked out of my room and practically flew down the stairs.

"Dad I'm ready!" I smiled.

"Okay then lets...Woah..no!" He said sternly as he turned and saw my outfit. "Nope go change!"

"But dad!" I whined

"No Reina, it's too revealing!" His voice raised.

"How is it too revealing?" I asked and yes I did have a slight attitude coming on.

"Reina please, I'm not having my little girl-"

"But that's the thing dad!" I cut him off before he could finish and took a slight pause. "I'm not a little girl anymore" Ironically after I said that I proceeded to give him puppy dog eyes, it's how I got my own way when I was young and still helps me till this day. Hell, I'll probably still use this when I'm 80 and want something. A smile began to form on my face as I knew he was starting to give in, but quickly made it disappear. My dad then rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Will you atleast go put on a jacket or something?" He asked.

"Yes! Thank you dad" I ran up to him and kissed his cheek before going to find a jacket.

Music and screams were the first things I heard as we entered the board walk, the smell of cotton candy was the first thing I smelt and flashing lights were the first thing I saw. The atmosphere was amazing, better than any place I've been to. I could tell this was going to be my favourite place in the whole of Santa Carla. I looked over at my dad who seemed to take the whole place in. I guess he was just having memories from his childhood. He then stopped and turned towards me.

"Right here's $30, Don't talk to any one who looks weird, don't go off of the boardwalk and I'll be at the comic book store so come in there every so often so I know you are safe. We are leaving at say...11?" He explained to me, there was no way I was leaving at 11 it was too early.

"12?" I asked with a sneaky smile.

"Fine 12!" I grinned and went to take the money off of him before he snatched it away quickly. "One more thing, do not..I repeat do not go into the video store! If you want to go in there come and get me and I'll go in with you okay?"

"Okay ..can I go now?" He gave me the money and headed off towards the comic book store.

I had no idea where to go first, there was the concert, the rides, the game stalls. I finally made up my mind when my stomach gave out a little growl. I giggled to myself and spotted a diner not to far to where I was stood. I walked to the diner and took a seat at a booth once I was inside and picked up the menu. Looking around, I noticed that the place wasn't that packed but everyone who was inside was with someone else. I felt stupid.

"What can I get you Ma'am?" I looked up to see a waitress, she looked about my age.

"A friend?" I joked causing her to laugh slightly.

"Only if you get me one first!" She replied. I liked her already. "My name's Madison, but you can call me Maddie" She took a seat opposite me.

"I'm Reina"

"You new around here?" she asked, placing her note pad and pen beside her.

"Yeah, I just moved here from Phoenix with my dad today so I'm kind of a 'Billy no mates' at the minute' " I told her.

"Well I get off in an hour, I would be happy to show you around?" She offered.

"Sure, thanks Madison" I smiled and she finally took my order.

After Madison's shift ended she gave me a tour around the boardwalk, which I was extremely grateful for because I knew I would've gotten lost. We both went on a couple of rides but we had to stop because I began to feel extremely sick, she then took me to a concert. At first I didn't like the music that was playing but I had gotten use to it. She met my dad when I had to go and tell him I was ok, he seemed happy that I made friends with someone that was normal. The two of us then slumped down on a bench and let out tired sighs.

"Well that was fun, we need to do this again!" She explained.

"Definitely, at least I have someone in this weird town" I giggled. Madison then looked at her watch and frowned.

"Damn, I have to get going my parents are going to worry about me!" she told me.

"oh!" I felt a little down that I was forced to be by myself again.

"Come to the diner tomorrow ok?"

"Sure, bye Madison!" I waved as she then began to walk off.

I leaned back against the bench wondering what to do next. I had basically done everything except go down to the beach, but I really didn't have the energy to do anything else. 'Maybe it's time to go home' I thought to myself. I stood up and began slowly walking to the comic book store.

"Ow!" I yelled as I walked straight into someone. I stumbled back a little and began to rub my nose, that was the place that hurt most on my face. I'm just glad I didn't fall over that would've have been so embarrassing.

"Are you ok?" I heard a male voice ask.

"Yeah I'm fine. That was my fault I'm so sorry I-" It was like my words had completely disappeared as I came face to face to the male I had bumped into. He was about 2 inches taller than I was, he had curly blonde hair that travelled down his back, blue eyes and a smile to die for,very angelic. He wore a white top that showed his belly, similar to mine but I guess this one was for males, a colourful and patchy jacket, blue jeans and had chaps over them and black boots. He was extremely attractive.

"Pretty!" I mumbled staring right at him.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked, crossing his arms and giving me a smirk.

"I meant dippy..I'm dippy" I struggled to say. God he was breath taking.

"Of course you did" I blushed and looked down at my feet. "What's your name?"

"My name is Reina" I told him.

"Reina?" He looked at me in confusion at first but then gave a grin that would put the cheshire cat to shame. "I like it, it's unique"

"Thank you"

"I'm Marko"

"I like your jacket" I said. wow..good going Reina you idiot.

"Why thank you, I made it myself" He said. Impressive. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Marko spoke.

"You know, a pretty girl shouldn't be alone on the boardwalk" He told me.

"Oh I wasn't alone, my friend had to leave so now I'm going to find my dad" I told him.

"Want me to help you? It isn't safe around here" He offered.

I hesitated at first but then agreed to let him. On the way, we had gotten ourselves into a deep conversation. Marko seemed like an interesting character,someone who I would like to see again but I didn't want to see weird because I had only just met the guy. There was no way in hell I was going to introduce him to weird Reina at all.

"He's right in there" I told him, pointing over at the comic book store which seemed to take him by surprise and come to a stand still. Marko looked directly at the store, no emotion could be seen, he was like a closed book. I couldn't read it at all. He then turned to look at me.

"Okay well, you go one ahead, my brothers will be wondering where I am" He ushered me forward and smiled.

"Oh okay, thank you for walking me Marko!" I thanked him and turned away.

"Wait Reina!" He yelled. I turned to look at him and gave him a questioning look. "Will you be at the boardwalk tomorrow night?"

"More than likely, yeah" I replied whilst tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Cool , I'll see you tomorrow then" He smirked at me before waving. I gave a wave back and turned to walk to the comic book store once again.

 **I apologise if you guys find this chapter boring, it is my first story so please give me a chance...look at me I'm begging..jeez. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one should be uploaded soon xo**


	3. Chapter 3

A loud bang echoed throughout the entire house, followed by footsteps rushing up the stairs. I opened my eyes and looked at my surrounding. I was still half asleep so I couldn't function what had just happened until my bedroom door burst open.

"You idiot!" My dad roared with laughter as he noticed I was lying next to my bed. Yes..that's right, I fell out of my bed and hadn't even noticed.

I didn't say anything all I did was smile. I could hear my dad still laughing to himself and he left my room, leaving me to get up and get ready. I grabbed my clock and looked at the time, 10:30. I sighed and placed my head onto the ground and curled myself into a ball. To me, 10:30 was early. I didn't care that I was still on the floor. I let out a yawn and closed my eyes.

I only had an hours worth of sleep after the incident, well I had no choice as my dad was calling my name saying that my grandma wanted to speak to him. ' _Meh'_ I said to myself before finally getting up off of the floor and heading downstairs. As I entered the kitchen I could hear my dad telling grandma how I had fallen out of the bed, he acted as if it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. Jeez, he needed to get over it. He smiled at me before handing me the phone.

"Hey grandma" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes.

 _ **"Good morning , did you sleep well?**_ " She asked adding a little giggle at the end.

"Fine thank you, how are you?" I smiled up at my dad as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of me.

Whilst I ate my breakfast, my grandma was making sure that I had a good first day in santa carla. My dad had already told her about Madison and how he was happy I had made a friend on my first day. Memories came flooding back to me from the previous night and I only thought of one person. Marko. I barely knew him, but there was a strange attraction to him. Normally, I don't go for bad boys but there was something about him. I really hoped I would see him again later on that day after I had seen Madison.

"Chandler is by far the best character from Friends!" Madison blurted out.

"I'm going to have to disagree with you, I think Joey is!" I argued back as I stole a chip from her.

I had spent all day with Madison, she didn't have to work during the day which was good, at least I didn't have to be stuck alone. Even though I hated shopping, that's what we both ended up doing for most of the day as I needed more clothes. She picked out most of my outfits and I have to say she had great style, obviously I had picked out a few but they weren't as 'out there' as Madison's choices were.

"Can you believe it's half 9 already!" I exclaimed looking at my watch.

"I best get to work before I get fired!" Madison joked and stoop up. "I'll speak to my boss about giving you a job there!"

"Oh no Madison you don't have to-" I began to protest.

"Shut up, I'm doing it! Same time tomorrow?" She asked and I nodded, watching her jog off to the diner.

I began to scan the crowd in search of Marko, but he was nowhere to be seen. I huffed and decided to make my way down to the beach. In the distance, the sound of motorcycles could be heard approaching the boardwalk. I didn't take any notice of it. Once I had slipped of my shoes, I picked them up and began to walk towards the ocean. The sand was soft against my feet but cold, that's how I liked it. I found a spot a couple of inches away from the ocean and decided to sit there.

I looked out towards the ocean, it was such a pretty colour during the day but at night it looked dark and dull. As I watched the waves come and go, I started to daydream, blocking out my surroundings.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I heard a familiar voice say from next to me and I'm not going to lie my heart fluttered. I looked beside me to see Marko, hiding a smirk behind his fist.

"Oh I'm sorry" I apologised, trying my best to not smile but failed miserably.

"It's fine...Reina?" He asked, hoping he had gotten my name right

"Yes Reina well done" I giggled causing him to smirk.

"I told you I'd see you tonight" He teased.

"Aaaa well done, you were right" I sarcastically replied. We both sat in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes before he stood up. After brushing the sand off of his clothes he held his hand out towards me. I gave him a confusing look and he chuckled.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" He asked.

"Oh no thank you, I went on a few earlier and-" I stopped speaking when he laughed at me. His laugh was adorable..so was he. ' _Stop it Reina!_ ' I thought to myself.

"No silly, a ride on my motorcycle?" Boy did I sound stupid. I gave the idea a quick thought but thought that it would be best not to go.

"I think it's best I stay on the boardwalk, my dad would kill me if he found out" I explained giving him an apologetic look. The smile on his face dropped at my rejection. I felt extremely bad.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him" I opened my mouth to speak but as I did our eyes locked. I got lost in Marko's eyes, they were so pretty, hypnotizing almost. I then gave the idea another thought. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, plus we probably wouldn't be gone for that long. You only live once right? I looked up at him, smiling a somewhat evil smile and earned one back from him. I took a hold of his hand, brushing sand off of myself and let him lead me towards his bike.

As we walked past the crowds of people, I began to notice that they all seemed to step away from Marko, some even had fear in their eyes. I paid no attention to it, although it made me feel good that I was with a 'Bad Boy'. Once we had reached his bike, I noticed there were three other bikes. I gave him a confused look and he understood what I was referring to. Marko explained to me that they belonged to his brothers. I nodded and waited for him to get on. I stood in an awkward position, I had never came this close to a motorbike before, nevermind riding on one, I was extremely nervous.

"What's the matter?" Marko asked as he realised I wasn't on yet.

"I've umm I've never been on one of these before" I admitted, looking down at my feet. I knew my face had gone red from embarrassment. Marko grinned and then told me how to get on. Once I was behind him I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, already afraid that I was going to fall off and possibly break a bone or two.

"I guess I don't need to tell you to hold on" He joked as he turned to face me. I laughed slightly and he revved the engine. ' _Oh boy_ ' A voice in my head squeaked and before I could say anything we took off.

Marko didn't go too fast because I guess he kinda of knew that I was nervous but he didn't exactly go at the speed of a car either. I couldn't help but let out a smile as the cold air hit my face, and the wind blew my hair into a mess. I held onto him a little tighter as he turned corners. I leaned my head onto his back, trying to get some warmth and it seemed to work a tiny bit. It wasn't long before the bike started to slow down, finally coming to a stop opposite a light house. Marko got off of the bike, giving me a chance to finally catch my breath, he then helped me of.

"Where are we?" I asked

"This is my favourite place, I come here when I need time to think about things" He explained, putting his fist up to his mouth covering his lips.

"So you just stand here and think?" I asked raising my eyebrow and he shook his head and pointed to the top of the light house. "You're kidding!"

"Nope, come on it's completely safe" He reassured me and took ahold of my hand, leading me towards the lighthouse. I noticed a ladder that led to the top of the light house. This was going to be a problem as I was scared of heights. I turned to look at him.

"Actually Marko I like the ground a lot better and-" By now I was shaking, I really didn't want to go up there.

"Hey, it's ok I'm right behind you, I won't let you fall...I promise" I looked into his eyes and smiled before turning and climbing the ladder. It was as if I gained this new confidence, mainly because I could hear Marko right behind me. The ladder seem to go on forever and I was so glad when I finally reached the top.

-Sam's P.O.V-

"Have they bothered you at all?" I asked Alan as I placed a cup of coffee in front of him, he thanked me and took a sip from him. I then did the same with Edgar.

"Nah, they stuck to their deal but it's hard to stick to ours" Alan told me.

"They're still killing innocent people!" Edgar added banging his fist on the table in anger.

"Edgar chill, look I know that you hunt them to kill them but our lives were at stake!" I told him.

It had been a long time since the incident with the Lost Boys and Max, it was a part of my teenage years that I could never forget. Until 1987 I never knew that vampires existed. Max somehow changed Mike, Star and Laddie back to humans and the deal was we leave them be, they leave us be. It was a hard decision to make for us all, we could've killed them, but at the same time we could've been the ones to die.

"In my opinion, you're putting your daughter's life at stake!" He spat. "How would you feel if they got her! They don't know she's your child"

"Edgar stop!" Alan warned. But Edgar ignored him.

"No! If we had killed them in the first place, you wouldn't have to be so protective over Reina! How can you call yourself a responsible parent when you are putting your daughter in a huge amount of danger?" At that point I lost it, I stood up and got in Edgar's face.

"I have done everything to make sure my little girl was safe, even before I came back to Santa Carla! And I would die before I let anything happen to her, have you got that?I moved back here for my job so I could give her a house to live in, food to eat and a bed to sleep in. So don't go questioning my actions as a father Edgar!" I screamed.

"Then where is she now Sam?" Edgar asked

-Reina's P.O.V-

Me and Marko had been sat on top of the lighthouse for about 2 hours. I had gotten to know him a little better and I told him about why I moved her from Phoenix. I was never use to opening up to strangers but I felt like I could trust Marko in a way, I felt comfortable with him, I felt safe. He would tease me now and then and I would do the same back. I felt like I had known him for a long time when in reality I had only known him for a day.

"It's getting late, I better take you home" The smile that was on my face disappeared but I nodded, knowing that I did have to go home else my dad would freak out.

We climbed down from the light house and got on his bike. I gave him directions to my home and he took off, the ride back seemed a lot shorter than on the way to the lighthouse. I didn't want to leave him, it was a weird feeling that I had but it was true. I'm never usual one to like someone this much after only knowing them for a day.

As he parked outside of my house, we both noticed at car. As I climbed off of the bike I saw Marko's reaction, he stared at the car as if he recognised it from somewhere, I didn't want to question him.

"Thanks for tonight Marko" I said.

"It was my pleasure!" He smiled. I went to talk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me abit closer to him. He wasn't going to kiss me was he? "Where's my hug?" He asked. I giggled and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a tight yet friendly hug. The hug lasted about five seconds before he let go, he then revved his engine and sped off, but not without waving good bye.

 **Okay so this chapter is a little longer than the last two, thankfully. The next update will be up soon. I would also like to thank crazyluv15 for the review, I really do appreciate it :) xo**


	4. Chapter 4

-Marko's P.O.V-

"Hey Marko" Paul yelled as I arrived back at the cave, I high fived him and walked over the sofa.

"And where have you been?" David questioned from where he was sat, I turned to look at him and found him staring directly at me with a blank expression.

"I've been out" I shrugged.

"With who?" He leant a bit forward and smirked.

"MARKO GOT LAID!" Paul screamed and started to holler. I rolled my eyes at his behaviour and just sat back.

"I didn't get laid Paul" I reassured him with a snicker.

"But you were out with a girl right?" Dwayne asked.

"Yes I was!" I answered.

"What's her name" Paul asked as he dove onto the sofa.

"Reina" I told them. Paul then gave me a confused look, causing me to chuckle.

"What the hell kind of name is that?" He questioned.

"It's unique" Dwayne paused for a moment "I like it" I smirked as Dwayne spoke the same words I had said to her.

"Do you like her Marko?" David asked. I turned to look at him.

"She's alright yeah" I answered.

I did like Reina, even though I had only known her for a day I felt a connection with her. But there was no way I was telling the guys that There was something about her and the last thing I wanted was the guys ruining it for me. It was best if I acted like me and Reina were just friends around them, for now anyway. Plus I know exactly what David would do.

"When are you next going to see her?" Dwayne asked

"Maybe tomorrow night" I shrugged, I could feel David watching me

"I want to meet her!" Paul told me.

"Maybe some other time" I gave a short laugh and began to pick a loose thread from my glove.

"No!" We all turned to look at David "We will meet her tomorrow!" This was going to be interesting, but I was nervous for her.

-Reina's P.O.V-

I felt as if the day was going by so slow. Madison's boss actually agreed to give me a job at the diner, and he wanted me to start immediately. I told Madison that I was so thankful throughout the day, at least I wouldn't be stuck in the house with nothing to do and I would be working with someone who I considered my best friend in this weird town. The uniform was cute to, I had to wear a black skirt that came just above the knees and white tank top with the Diner's name across the chest.

"That will be $25 and 15 cents please" I told the woman who had come up to pay for her order. My boss said me and Madison would take it in turns to work the till each night. I watched the woman as she looked in her purse with a frown.

"I'm so sorry I only have a $20!" She admitted, she looked so embarrassed. I hesitated for a moment and then looked behind me, everyone was in the kitchen.

"Just give me the 20 and don't tell anyone I let you off" I told her with a giggle.

"Thank you so so much" She handed me the $20 behind walking back to her table.

I sighed and leant against the counter. I turned to look at the clock, it was half 10 already. I didn't even realise it had gotten dark. I was distracted from my thoughts as the bell went, signalling someone had entered the diner. I straightened myself up and looked up. It was Marko with three other boys, they must've been his brothers he had told me about. I started to panic as I watched them walk over to the table and pick up a menu. He would surely think low of me if he saw me working here. Without thinking, I let out a little squeak and ducked down. _'Yep, this is really gonna help_ ' I thought to myself.

"What are we doing on the floor?" I heard a voice whisper. I turned to my side and saw Madison in the same position as me, I couldn't help but let out a little giggle, I could only imagine how pathetic we both looked right now.

"Do you see that boy with the colourful jacket" I watched as she popped her head over the counter to look.

"Yeah?" I pulled her back down to the floor so that no one saw her.

"Well I was with him last night and the night before and I don't want him to see me" I admitted looking away from her.

"Does Reina like him?" She teased.

"Don't say my name out loud" I joked "But I don't like him...well I do but.. I mean" I didn't know what to say so in the end I just kept quiet.

"Reina, stop being stupid. stand up and serve him..you never know it might not be him that comes up to pay" She reassured me. "Plus, you're extremely pretty so I doubt he'll think low of you"

"You're right" I smiled and we both stood up. I took a deep breath and put my hands on either side of the till and looked down.

"Okay you're obviously too nervous so how about I work the till for now and you give the food to them?" She suggested and I nodded and darted into the kitchen. I didn't have to wait that long till their orders were cooked and ready to be served. I grabbed the first two plates and made my way out of the kitchen and towards their table. I had to keep telling myself to remain calm and before I knew it I was finally at their table, I could feel their eyes on me.

"Okay we have a Bacon cheeseburger with fries and a side of salad?" I looked up at them to see who order it.

"Well I would've asked for you instead of this if I knew you worked here" I looked to see the boy sat beside Marko winking at me. I had messy blonde hair, which was shoulder length. He wore a fishnet top and a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up and from what I could see white pirate like pants. I gave a polite smile and handed him his order.

"And also fish and chips with curry sauce?"

"That would be me" I heard a quiet voice say. This one had long black hair, he wore a jean jacket without a top and black jeans. I handed him his food and told said I was going to get the others orders. I quickly made my way back to the kitchen. I grabbed two more plates and made my way back over to the boys.

"A steak with fries and a side of salad?" I asked.

"Mine thank you" A cold voice said. I slowly made eye contact with the voice and fear ran through me. He had platinum blonde hair in a mullet style. He wore a black trench coat which covered his black t-shirt, black jeans and black gloves. I quickly handed him his order before turning to look at Marko.

"And I'm guessing you ordered the chicken fajitas?" I smiled, earning a smirk from him.

"How did you know?" He joked. I placed his plate in front of him.

"If you guys need anything else just come and tell us, enjoy your meals" I smiled and walked off.

"Thanks Reina" I turned to see Marko looking directly at me. I blushed and bit my lower lip before walking into the kitchen.

I had finally finished my shift. I had changed out of my uniform into a pair of denim shorts, and a black lace top. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the diner. I had only walked two steps before I felt my arm get pulled back. I turned to see Marko standing in front of me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy to see him. But I was afraid of what he would think of me.

"Hey, you never told me you had a job" He smirked.

"Yeah I only just started working there today" I told him.

"It's good, I'm proud you're actually doing something with your life" He joked and shoved me playfully.

"Thanks" I giggled.

"So my brothers want to meet you" He said whilst rubbing the back of his neck. I agreed to meet them and let him lead me to them. They were stood next to their bikes, which were next to the carousel. I stopped walking as the other three turned to look at me. Marko noticed and took ahold of my hand, which made me feel more comfortable.

"Guys this is Reina" He introduced me. I smiled as he told me the names of his brothers. Paul, Dwayne and David.

"Does your name have a meaning like raindrop or something?" Paul asked me. I laughed before answering.

"It's a Yiddish baby name and it just means clean" I explained to him.

"sweet!"

"Marko, we should be getting back, would miss Reina like to come with us?" David asked. His smirk was evil, I didn't like him at all.

"Actually I think it's best if i go home, it's getting late and I-" Before I could finish David cut me off.

"Come on Reina, are you scared to take a ride on the wild side" He challenged. I didn't know how to answer.

"I'll make sure you get back home, and I'll protect you" Marko whispered into my ear. I finally agreed and climbed onto Marko's bike, wrapping my arms around his waist.

 _'How bad could this be?_ ' I thought to myself.

 **Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a few days I've been extremely busy. Also thank you to everyone who left a review on my story I really appreciate it xo**


	5. Chapter 5

The majority of the ride was spent with the boys racing each other. I held on tighter to Marko this time I was sure I would fall off because of the speed he was going at. The boys stopped at the edge of a cliff and I looked around expecting to find a house, instead I spotted a cave with signs that read 'Warning' and 'Keep Out'. I looked at Marko with a confused expression on my face. He just smirked and led me towards the entrance of the cave, the other boys were in front of us. The inside looked like a lobby.

"Is this where you guys live?" I asked curiously.

"That's right girl!" Paul answered as he climbed onto the fountain.

David then began to proceed in explaining to me the history about the cave and how they ended up finding it. The speech seemed pretty rehearsed, almost as if he had said it a 100 times before. Although, when he spoke I didn't really pay much attention, I was too busy gazing around in amazement. I didn't get how four boys could live in a cave.

"Do you wanna sit down?" Marko asked motioning towards a sofa. I nodded and took a seat. Marko sat down next to me, Paul and Dwayne sat across from me and David took a seat in a wheelchair which I found a little odd.

"Hungry Reina?" David asked.

"No not really" I replied awkwardly, the dude gave me the creeps.

"Are you sure, we could go get a chinese if you want" Dwayne and Paul snickered, Marko looked down at his feet.

"No thank you, I'm really not hungry" I gulped. A voice in my head was telling me that being here was a bad idea and that I should leave, but I knew Marko wanted me to stay.

After an hour had past the awkwardness died down. Me, Paul, Marko and Dwayne had gotten into a conversation about 80's rock bands. Well I say discussion it was more like an argument. Me and Paul both agreed that Guns&Roses were the better band, whereas Marko and Dwayne thought Mötley Crüe were. I was beginning to really like Paul and Dwayne, they really made me feel more welcome. David however remained silent.

"No way, Guns and Roses went down hill when they brought out their second album!" Marko spat.

"But they are still well known till this day!" I fired back, sticking my tongue out at him and earning a high five from Paul.

"yeah...well shut up!" Dwyane said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Reina" We all turned to look at David.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You remind me of someone we once knew" He gave me a cold stare.

"Do I?" I looked around at the other boys who stared at me, trying to see if what David had said was true.

"Reina it's getting late I'm gonna take you home!" Marko said out of the blue. I said goodbye to the guys and left the cave with Marko.

 **I'm sorry this chapter is a little boring and really short, I've had writers block tbh. Also do you guys want me to continue with this story?xo**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since I had moved to Santa Carla and I had spent most of my time hanging out with Madison and the boys. I was with Madison during the day and sometimes at work on the night shift. My job was also going really well and it was good pay. At nights I was with the boys, it confused me that I never saw them during the day but I didn't let it bother me, they probably were very busy. I had grown a lot closer with Marko, I was beginning to gain feelings for him, Madison knew and encourages me to do something about it but I can't

"What time do you have work today?" My dad asked me as I sat down and started eating my breakfast.

"I'm on the night shift today so 7 but Madison isn't going to be there" I said with a sigh.

"Oh how come?"

"They needed her to do the morning shift because someone called in sick so she had to fill in" I explained.

"I'm going out to work in 10 minutes hunny, are you going to be ok on your own?" My dad questioned. He was extremely protective over me, especially since we moved.

"Yeah, I'm probably gonna go watch tv for a little bit after I've eaten anyways" I took a bite. "I'm working till late tonight and I don't wanna be worn out whilst working"

"Ok then, I'll probably see you before you head off, I love you"

"I love you too dad" He gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the door.

I finished eating my breakfast and placed the bowl into sink. I grabbed a blanket that was draped over the arm of the sofa and curled up,grabbing the remote and flicking through the channels to find something interesting to watch. 'The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air' was the only good program that was on so I settled for that in the end. Half way through the program I felt my eyes begin to get heavy, I tried hard to keep them open but sleep soon took over me.

I grabbed my name tag and clipped it onto my shirt. I took one last look into the mirror to see if I actually looked decent for work. I had curled my hair and put it up into a ponytail, it was one of my favourite hair styles. I grabbed my bag, placed it over my shoulder and walked downstairs out the door into my dad's car. He said that he would drop me off at work. Once I had finally arrived I noticed that the diner was already packed. I quickly made my way inside and into the back where my boss Jay was waiting for me.

"Right on time Reina I'm pleased" He told me with a smile.

"You know me" I giggled and placed my bag into my locker.

"Are you gonna be ok without Madison" Jay asked me.

"I'll manage but my heart is broken" I joked, he laughed and then walked into the kitchen whilst I took my place behind the till.

Since I had been working there, it the diner had never been this busy. Jay had told me that it wasn't this bad this morning and that it started getting like this at 4pm. As the night went on, the place became a lot calmer, making my job easier. I had just finished placing money into the counter when I noticed a shadow next to the till, I let out a little sigh.

"Hi welcome to Jay's Diner how can I..Oh hey" I smiled at I noticed Marko was leaning on the counter, smirking at me.

"Well you look good" He said, looking me up and down. I felt my cheeks flush red.

"Thank you, I do try" I giggled rested my head in my hands.

"So you wanna hang out when your shift ends" Marko asked and my smile dropped. I really did want to hang out with Marko but I knew I couldn't.

"Urgh, I can't I'm working till late tonight and I promised my dad that I'd be home as soon as my shift finished" I answered with sadness in my voice. I noticed how Marko frowned at my answer.

"Can't you get off early?"

"I wish I could, I really wanna hang out with you" I sighed. "It's so unfair" I stuck out my bottom lip and he giggled.

"Fine but you owe me a date tomorrow night" Marko demanded and I nodded. He reached over the counter and gave me a hug, which I gladly returned. I made sure that the hug lasted a while. I loved Marko's hugs they made me feel so safe, I didn't want to let go.

"I'll see you tomorrow Marko" I smiled.

"Yes you will" He flashed me his famous grin before walking out of the diner.

"Reina, you're free to go" I heard Jay say. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was half 1, it confused me that Jay stayed open till late. I smiled and walked over to my locked and grabbed my bad. I said goodbye to Jay and the cooks before walking out of the diner. I pulled out my phone and tried to call my dad to see if he would come and pick me up but his phone was off. I sighed and placed my phone back into my bag and began to walk.

There was barely anyone on the boardwalk, the majority of the rides had closed as well as the stores. I spotted a few teenagers walking along the beach, probably heading home. I was a little freaked out, every time I heard a noise behind me I would quickly turn to see if anybody was there, but there wasn't. As I finally got off of the boardwalk I felt as if someone was following me. I clung onto my bag a little tighter and began to pick up the pace a little.

After speed walking a few blocks I stopped and let out a giggle, thinking to myself that I was probably being paranoid. That was until I felt a hand cover my mouth. Before I had a chance to think, I was being dragged backwards into an alley. I was pushed back against the wall, the hand still around my mouth but the person was in front of me. There was a bit of light so I could see that he was a male, probably around his late twenties, he was very creepy looking. I was petrified.

"I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth, if you even think about screaming I will end you, got that?" The mysterious man threatened. I looked down at his left hand and saw he was holding a pocket knife. I decided to do as I was told, so when he moved his hand I didn't make a sound.

"Good girl" He smiled, he lifted up the blade and moved a bit of hair out of my face. "Now give me your money!" I slowly reached into my bag and pulled out my purse. I gave him the money that I had and he didn't look satisfied.

"This is all I have" I stuttered. My breathing became heavier, and I started to shake.

"Well then you are going to have to give me something else" He smirked at me,placed one of his hands on my knee and started to move it up under my skirt. Once I realised what he had in mind I started to struggle, trying to push the man off of me. Which only resulted in him placing the knife under my throat, causing me to immediately stop and just stand there.

"Please no don't" I begged as I began to sob. I felt his hands reach my thongs and slowly begin to pull them down. I closed my eyes and began to pray, silently crying as I did.

Suddenly, his hand and the knife were pulled away from me. I sunk down onto the ground, pulling up my underwear. I heard the mysterious man scream in horror, I looked up and saw that his neck was blocked by someone else's head. The man struggled for abit but slowly became weak. As I looked closer I noticed blood dripping down his neck. Once he had become lifeless he was dropped onto the floor and I looked up in complete horror. Marko was stood there, his eyes were no longer the bright blue I had seen, they were an orange. His mouth was open and I saw that his teeth were blood stained and that he also had fangs. I gasped and he turned to look at me. He let out a low growl. I had seen the same image in movies and books.

Marko was a vampire


	7. Chapter 7

I struggled to stand up, not taking my eyes off of Marko. I didn't know how to react, my body wouldn't even more, it was as if I was glued to the spot. Marko's face then returned to normal, the blue eyes were back and the fangs were gone. For some reason I wasn't afraid. I didn't want to run. Obviously I had questions that needed to be answered.

"You're a vampire" I blurted out, he looked down at his feet so that I couldn't see his face.

"Yes, but Reina I'm not going to hurt you" He quickly replied. I didn't know what to say. I was still in shock.

"Reina I-" He went to speak but I shook my head and he stopped.

"You saved me!" I said looking at him.

"I wasn't going to let you get hurt" He told me taking a step forward. I also took a step forward, getting closer to him. I reached my hand up and did my best to wipe away the blood that was still on his chin. After I just stared into his eyes.

"I know you must have a lot of questions and I will answer them for you I promis-

"Marko?"

"Yeah?" I smiled at him and did what I had wanted to do for a long time. I kissed him. I felt Marko's hands snake around my waist as he kissed me back. The kiss was even better than I had imagined it to be. I didn't care that Marko was a vampire, he still saved me from getting hurt, he basically saved my life. How could I hate him? After a few seconds the kiss ended.

"Come on, let me take you back to the cave and I'll explain everything" He told me.

"But you haven't got your bike!" I giggled and then I was suddenly lifted into his arms.

"Hold on!" He warned me and took off into the air.

-Sam's P.O.V-

I woke up to a pounding at my front door. I yawned and threw the bed sheet off of me. After I had slipped on my slippers and my dressing gown, I made my way slowly down the stairs and to the front door. I checked the clock and saw that it was almost 2 O'clock. _'Who could that be?_ ' I asked myself, I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door. Stood there was Edgar and Alan, they looked pissed.

"Guys what's going on?" I asked, I was still half asleep.

"Sam, you need to sit down for this" Alan told me. I opened the door wider and invited them in, both of them heading straight to the kitchen. I closed the door and followed them. I decided to make them both cups of tea and myself a coffee to wake me up. It had to be serious for them to come to my house at this time of the night.

"Ok guys, whats going on?" I asked as I took a seat across from them. Alan nodded at Edgar, signalling for him to explain.

"Its Reina!" He simply said. I put down my cup and looked up at them.

"What about her?"

-Reina's P.O.V-

Marko flew straight into the entrance of the cave and placed me down onto the sofa. I noticed the other boys were not here, they were more than likely still out. Marko took a seat beside and held my hand.

"Marko about that kiss I'm sorry" I told him.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked me looking disappointed.

"I know it's too early for that and-" He cut me off by placing his lips onto mine and we enjoyed our second kiss. But this one was cut short.

"Yo yo Raindrop what are you doing here so late?" I heard Paul say, Me and Marko broke away from each other and Paul winked at us both, causing me to blush.

"Yes Marko, what is she doing here?" I looked up to see David standing in front of me.

"Look, sit down and I'll explain"

Marko then told the boys everything that had happened and that I knew. Dwayne and Paul wasn't really bothered that I knew, they seemed more concerned about what had happened to me. David on the other hand looked pissed that I knew their little secret, if blood could boil his would've the minute Marko told him. I had a feeling David didn't like me anyway and this little incident didn't help the situation.

"How could you have shown her your true form?" David screamed at Marko.

"How else would I helped her?" Marko fired back.

"You shouldn't have done anything Marko, it wasn't your problem!"

"I wasn't going to let her get hurt David I care about her too much!" David let out a sigh.

"We have to talk to Max!" David said, the other three looked worried. Who the hell was Max.

-Sam's P.O.V-

"What?" I yelled as Edgar and Alan told me what they saw.

"Look Sam we need to go get her!" Edgar yelled back.

"Where is she now do you guys know?" I asked them, calming down a little but I was still extremely angry.

"We don't know" Alan answered.

"My bet is that he took her back to his home!" Edgar added.

"You don't think he'll try to turn her do you?" Alan asked sounding worried.

"Over my dead body!" I stood up and ran over to the phone and dialed a number.

"Sam-" I held my hand up and they both stopped talking.

"Michael it's me, I need you to get to Santa Carla right now!" I said into the phone.

 **Hey guys, I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story it really does mean a lot, the next chapter will be posted very soon xo**


	8. Chapter 8

-Sam's P.O.V-

Me, Edgar and Alan woke up pretty early the next morning. Reina hadn't come home so she was obviously still with Marko. I didn't even know if she was alive, or had been turned. The thoughts of what may have happened to her stuck with me through out the whole night. Michael told me he wouldn't be here till about 5'o clock. The thought of what could happen to Reina scared me.

"Sam are you done filling the water guns with holy water?" Edgar asked as he placed the stakes he had carved into a pile on the table.

"Just two more left!" I informed him as I dipped another water gun into the bowl full of holy water which Alan had gotten.

"This feels like 1987 all over again!" Alan said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Only this time" Edgar paused and looked back and forth between me and Alan "They're dead!"

It was way past 5 and I began to get agitated, the more we waited the less chance there was of me being able to save my daughter. I didn't want to wait but the frog brothers convinced me that it was best if we waited for Michael, the chances would be even. I had tried calling Michael a few times but it went straight to voicemail. I sighed and turned to look at the clock. 6:45. I let out a frustrating sigh and pulled a cigarette out from my pocket and lighting it.

"I didn't know you smoked Sam" Alan blurted out.

"I use to, but stopped after Reina was born" I told him before taking a drag.

"Doesn't look like you've stopped" Edgar snickered.

"Look I'm stressed ok, my daughter could very well be in danger and we're just sat here!" I began to raise my voice and Edgar put his hands up in defence.

"Okay we'll give Michael till seven to get here, if he doesn't we'll go okay?" Edgar suggested and I nodded. As soon as he finished, the doorbell rang. In a flash, I put out my cigarette and sprinted over to the door, swinging it open. Finally. Michael was stood on the other side of the door with Star right beside him. I gave them a short but sad smile and let them in. I had already explained to Michael what had happened over the phone.

"Has she not come home yet?" Michael asked looking around the room.

"No not yet" Alan replied as he gave Michael a friendly hug.

"Sorry we took so long Sam" Star apologised as she engulfed me into a hug which I gladly returned.

"Guys wait for me!"I heard a familiar voice say. I looked over Star's shoulder and stared in disbelief.

"You brought mum?!" I asked looking over towards Michael.

"I told her and she wanted to come!" Michael shrugged. Oh boy!

"Look Sam, I know I'm old but Reina is my granddaughter and I'd be damned if I let anyone of them hurt her. Now pass me a water gun and lets go!" I guess having my mum here wasn't so bad after all.

-Reina's P.O.V-

I had spent the night at the cave, David ordered Marko to keep me here so that I could speak to Max. I was currently sat on the sofa next to Marko, the other three had gone out somewhere and said that they would be back shortly. I had no idea what was going to happen to me, David sounded pretty serious last night.

"Marko" I turned to look at him.

"yeah?" He asked.

"I want to go home" I told him, tears began to form in my eyes.

"I know you do Reina but you can't, not until we've spoken to Max" He pulled me into a hug and just held me. Marko seemed extremely nervous, I noticed that since I had been awake, he was biting his nails a lot more than he ever had. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him just as tightly as he held me. He moved back a little and placed his lips onto mine, giving me a short but sweet kiss.

We heard someone clear their throat and we turned to see Paul with a serious look plastered on his face. I looked towards the entrance and saw Dwayne and David walk in followed by a man I had never met before. He was wearing a striped shirt matched with a colourful tie, a cream jacket which was the same colour as his trousers. He had shaggy light brown hair, his eyes were covered by a round pair of glasses, making him look very geeky. Was this Max?

"Max this is Reina, Reina this is Max" David introduced.

"It's nice to meet you!" Max said holding out his hand, I politely shook it and smiled.

"You too" I replied still sat down.

"David has told me everything!" He then turned to Marko. "You shouldn't have vamped out Marko, that was extremely stupid, what were you thinking?" He asked sounding pretty pissed.

"I'm sorry Max but she was getting attacked, I couldn't just sit back and watch. Besides, no one else saw but her!" Marko explained.

"That's the problem Marko, she still saw you! How do you know she's not gonna tell someone!" Max said.

"Like anyone would believe her even if she did!" Paul joked. "No offence girl"

"None taken" I replied grinning slightly. There was a moment of silence before Max let out a sigh and turned to David.

"You know the options David as do the rest of you...now are any of you going to tell her or shall I?" Max questioned. I watched as Paul and Dwayne both looked down at their feet. David shook his head before looking directly, once again his face showing no expression and Marko was back to biting his nails.

"Options?" I asked Max. Marko instantly grabbed my hand as he saw Max take a step closer to me.

"I'm not going to beat about the bush Reina, you seem like such a sweet girl so I really hope you make a good decision, plus you would be a delicious addition to the family" He began to explain.

"Excuse me?"

"You either become one of us or die!" He blurted out. As the words escaped his mouth I felt Marko's grip on my hand tighten. I couldn't speak, I didn't know what to say. Instead I just let the tears fall.

"Like I'm going to let that happen!" I looked over Max to see my dad, the frog brothers, my uncle Michael, my auntie Star and my grandmother standing at the entrance at the cave.

"What are the Emersons doing here?" Paul asked in confusion.

"Get away from my daughter bloodsuckers!" my dad demanded completely ignoring Paul's question. The boys and Max turned to look at me with shocked expressions.

 **I'm extremely sorry it has taken me so long to upload. I hope this chapter is enough to make up for the amount of time it has taken me up pot but again thank you for everyone that has reviewed my story, I'm extremely grateful xo**


	9. Chapter 9

_**~RECAP~**_

 _ **"You either become one of us or die!" He blurted out. As the words escaped his mouth I felt Marko's grip on my hand tighten. I couldn't speak, I didn't know what to say. Instead I just let the tears fall.**_

 _ **"Like I'm going to let that happen!" I looked over Max to see my dad, the frog brothers, my uncle Michael, my auntie Star and my grandmother standing at the entrance at the cave.**_

 _ **"What are the Emersons doing here?" Paul asked in confusion.**_

 _ **"Get away from my daughter bloodsuckers!" my dad demanded completely ignoring Paul's question. The boys and Max turned to look at me with shocked expressions.**_

"Wait woah, hold up time out!" Paul's voice echoed through the cave. "Did I just hear that right?"

"If you heard what I heard then you sure as hell did!" Dwayne growled, not taking his eyes off of my family.

"Reina, you're little Emerson's daughter?" Marko asked sounding hurt by the situation.

"Now I know why she looked so familiar!" David exclaimed. Before I got a chance to say anything, Michael spoke.

"Don't talk to her. Reina get over here!" My uncle demanded.

"Typical Michael, always trying to control everything!" Max said adding some what of an evil chuckle.

"Don't start Max!" I looked over to see my grandma step forward.

"Aaaa Lucy what a pleasant surprise!" It was like a war was about to begin. There was Marko, David, Paul, Dwayne and Max on one side and on the other was my family,I seemed to be stuck in the middle. I didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

"I'm sorry am I missing something?" I asked causing everyone to turn their attention to me.

"What do you mean" My dad asked.

"How do you all know each other?" Once I had asked the question, everyone started to scream over each other, trying to get their point across. Each version everyone told was different. I looked over to see that Star wasn't saying a word. She was the most honest person I knew.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" I screamed and the cave fell silent. "Auntie Star, will you please tell me!" And she did.

Star explained everything to me. I learned that she knew the 'Lost Boys', I found out their little group name, way before she met my uncle and and dad. She told me about the events that occurred once they met them though, how Max had wanted Lucy as a mother figure for the boys and how he persuaded David to try and turn Michael. I was also told that Edgar, Alan, and my dad had tried to kill Marko,hearing that pained me, and finally the deal they had made.

"So that's how!" She finished.

"Is this true?" I asked, turning towards my dad. "Is this why you became so protective over me when we moved here?"

"Yes Reina, I didn't want these bastards to hurt you!" He replied.

"Who are you calling bastards Emerson?" Dwayne snarled.

"Who do you think? He wasn't talking to the wall was he!" Edgar said defending my dad.

"Watch your mouth frog!" Paul fired back.

"And what are you going to do if he doesn't?" Alan challenged.

"Are you forgetting that we're undead?" David questioned, smirking at the boys.

"Guys please stop!" I begged but no one seemed to listen.

The arguing went on for a long time, insults being thrown back and forth. Marko said a few things but nothing to hurtful, he was just defending his brothers. Star just hid behind Michael, she wasn't the type to really argue, my grandma however had her say, mainly insulting Max. I began to get uncomfortable when threats began to be made and I think Marko could tell. He edged closer to me and tried to reach for my hand.

"Get away from her!" My dad yelled and I watched him pull a stake out from a backpack. Before anyway could react he threw it straight in Marko's direction.

"No!" I screamed and without thinking I pushed Marko out of the way, standing where he was stood. After a quick second, I felt a sharp pain and I collapsed to the floor, the last sound I heard before darkness took over me was screams.

 **Hey guys, I feel so bad for not uploading but I've been extremely stressed lately again I apologise xo**


	10. Chapter 10

-Sam's P.O.V-

Everyone else seemed to be screaming her name the minute she hit the floor. But I couldn't do anything, my mouth wouldn't move, it felt like I was glued to the floor. All I could do was stare at my now unconscious daughter in guilt. I watched as Michael ran past me and towards her. Once he was beside her, he motioned for Star to come over and instructed her to hold Reina's body still whilst he pulled out the steak.

"Sam Sam Sam" I heard Max say forcing my to turn my attention away from Reina. "What have you done?"

"It was an accident, Sam this is not your fault!" My mum told me, but I couldn't respond.

"Is she alive Michael?" I heard Star say, everyone turned to look at Michael waiting for his response.

"Thankfully yes! It's a good thing Sam has a bad aim" He paused before giving me a quick glance. "We need something to stop the bleeding and then she needs to rest"

I watched as Marko quickly scanned the cave before walking away into a bedroom. A few seconds after he returned with bandages and a towel. Michael hesitated to move, but did in the end, letting Marko take his place. He moved Reina's top just enough to see the wound and began to put pressure on it. Whilst Marko cleaned the wound and covered it, I was trying to find the right words to say.

"They've turned her! That's why she's become unconscious!" Alan screamed. Shockingly enough the lost boys all began to laugh.

"Are you stupid?" Paul asked whilst trying to contain his laughter.

"A steak can do that to anyone you stupid boy!" David added.

"She's obviously unconscious because of the shock!" Max explained.

"Thank you Marko" Michael thanked Marko after he had patched up Reina's wound. Marko gave a small smile before looking back at Reina, concern was written all over his face. Michael then picked Reina up and began to carry her to me. I took Reina from him before turning my attention back to Max and the lost boys.

"Stay away from my daughter and we won't harm you!" I threatened, I mostly aimed my threat towards Marko.

"And don't harass my boys!" Max fired back and with that I carried Reina out of the cave, my family and the frog brothers followed.

-Reina's P.O.V-

It had been a week since the incident at the cave. My dad had explained to me that he never meant to hurt me but I forgave him way before he even apologised because I put myself at risk. I hadn't fully healed yet but I was well enough to actually get up and do things like go to work. My uncle Michael and Star decided to stay and live with us in Santa Carla till they knew I was ok. My dad explained to me that he didn't want me to see Marko again. For the first few days I argued with him but he still wouldn't give in. In the end, I gave up. I didn't think that it was fair, I wanted to see Marko. He was the only person I liked in Santa Carla, vampire or not.

"Are you sure you're well enough to go to work?" My dad asked me as he parked right outside.

"Dad I'll be fine" I mumbled and got out of the car.

"I'll be right here to pick you up after your shift ends!" He yelled after me and with that he drove off. I sighed before walking into the diner, only to be engulfed into a hug by Madison.

"How are you doing Reina?" She asked in concern.

"I'm fine!" I replied forcing a small smile

"What actually happened to you, no one knows anything?"

"I really don't wanna talk about it Maddie"

"That's fine" She gave me one last hug before we both took our place behind the counter.

-Marko's P.O.V-

"Paul you have blood on your chin still" I informed him before walking away from him.

"Hey bud, whats wrong?" He asked as he managed to catch up with me.

"Nothing" I spat and began to pick up my pace.

"Marko I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong"

"I don't wanna talk right now ok?!" I yelled. I took off into the air, leaving him on the ground below. I flew pretty fast, I didn't care if a branch had grazed my face or if I bumped into objects, I just wanted some alone time. Finally I spotted the light house and landed.

As I sat at the top I began to think about one person and one person only. Reina. I couldn't get the image of her face out of my mind, her big brown eyes, her long brown hair, her amazing shaped lips and her perfect smile. I hadn't seen her in person for a week and I knew that I still wouldn't be able to see her. The thought of not seeing her again killed me, I wanted...no I needed to see her. It was just something about her that draws me to her. It was almost as if she was made for me, I had never felt like this before, not even when I was human. Was I? No I couldn't be could I? The thought played through my mind for at least 10 minutes before I couldn't lie to myself anymore.

I was in love with Reina.

-Reina's P.O.V-

"Thank you for coming in today Reina" My boss Jay said as I had finished changing out of my uniform.

"You're welcome Jay" I smiled,grabbed my bag and went to walk out side before Jay stopped me. I turn to him and gave him a questioning look.

"Reina, be careful" He warned. "I can't have one of my best workers out of work for that long again"

"I'll try" I laughed before walking away. I found my dad sitting right across from the diner in his car. I shook my head and got in.

"How was work?" He asked.

"Fine" I simply said before looking out of my window. He started up the car and drove home.

It was a silent drive home that felt longer than usual, maybe because we didn't speak to each other like we normally do. Once we were finally home I rushed inside, ignoring Michael and Star, and went straight up into my bedroom. I couldn't be bothered to change into pyjamas so instead I just climbed into bed with the clothes I had on. I rolled onto my side, so that I was facing the wall instead of my door. As I laid in silence, the image of a certain boy filled my mind and I let my tears fall. I missed Marko.


	11. Chapter 11

-Marko's P.O.V-

I rubbed my eyes as I walked into the main part of the cave, the others were already awake. Normally, I would be the first or second one awake but since I had basically been banned from seeing Reina, I always slept in. I slumped down onto the battered sofa, earning looks from each of the boys. It was quiet until David cleared his throat.

"So boys what's the plan for tonight?" He asked clapping his hands together as he did

"Find some strippers?" Paul suggested.

"You pig!" Dwayne spat throwing a book straight at Paul's head

"Cut it out you two!" David demanded before turning to look at me. "Marko?" I just shrugged and bit my nail in response. I honestly didn't feel like doing anything anymore.

"Someone get the boy some pills for his depressed ass!" Paul joked as he slapped me on the shoulder.

"Shut up Paul!" I growled. "Can we feed first before we decide to do anything?"

"Good idea Marko!" David smirked. "Boy's let's find some fresh blood!"

-Reina's P.O.V-

I was currently sat on Madison's bed, it was the only place I was allowed to go without someone watching me. Also, we didn't have work tonight so I needed something to do, there was no way I was going to sit at home.I had explained the situation about me and Marko to her as she started to ask questions about him, but I made sure to leave out that he was a vampire and why my dad hated him so much. I still had to try and come up with a story about my injury and until I did, I just told her that I wasn't really up for talking about it.

"I bet it's the fact that he's kind of a bad boy" Reina suggested as she began to paint my nails.

"Yeah probably" I mumbled. "But I really miss him"

"Who your dad?" She joked. Madison always tried to lighten up the situation

"No idiot,Marko!" I giggled.

"It's weird, you haven't even known the boy for 2 months yet you're already smitten by him!" She said, raising her eyebrow as she spoke.

"I know, I don't know what it is?"

"Reina hun, you're in love" Madison told me. She reached for my other hand and began to paint the nails on that one. Was I in love with Marko? "Look Reina, if you really want to see him then I'll let you" she added

"How am I going to see him without my dad finding out?" I asked.

"Don't worry I have an idea!" She smirked. Madison better not be getting my hopes up.

"My mum said yes, all we need is your permission" Madison explained to my dad. He turned to look at me and I gave him puppy dog eyes.

"I don't think it's a good idea, how do I know you're going to be safe" He asked.

"Mr E, I'm not going to kill her!" Madison joked.

"Please dad!" I begged, making my eyes go as wide as they possibly could.

"Oh...alright then, but you are to stay in Madison's house!" My dad shouted up after me as me and Madison rushed upstairs to get my stuff.

"I will!" I shouted back. "When have I ever disobeyed you?" I cringed a bit as I said the last sentence. I guess there's a first for everything.

My dad decided to drop us off at Madison's, but luckily Madison had managed to get my dad to stop at the boardwalk. She told him that she had to get some stuff for her mum before she went home. As he parked the car, Madison pulled out her phone and texted her 'mum'.

 _ **Which one's Marko?**_

 _ **The one with the curly hair**_

 _ **Got it!**_ She placed her phone back into her pocket and grabbed the piece of paper that was beside me.

"What's that?" My dad asked her as she began to get out of the car

"ummm it's just a list of things she wants" She replied with a sweet smile and took off before my dad could question her anymore.

Whilst Madison was gone, my dad was sat telling...well more like instructing me on what I should and shouldn't do whilst I slept over at Madison's. I tried to ignore him but every time I did he would make a big fuss about it. He was beginning to get on my nerves and I sat and prayed that Madison would hurry up. At that moment in time I thought that God was real, right as I finished saying a prayer in my head, Madison showed up and got back into the car..without a bag of stuff.

"Where's the stuff your mum wanted? My dad asked her curiously. Shit, we had gotten caught, I was going to be grounded for the rest of my life.

"I had gotten them all but by the time I got to the checkout she text me saying that my dad had brought the stuff home because I was apparently taking too long" She replied, trying her best to act annoyed. Thankfully, it worked and as my dad began to drive to her house she gave me a thumbs up, signalling that what she set out to do had been achieved.

"They're asleep!" Madison told me, tiptoeing back into her room. I looked at the clock, it was 23:41, if I left now I'd be there by 12:15 which was perfect.

"Good, help me get this out of the window!" I told her. Whilst we waited for her parents to fall asleep we had made a rope out of her clothes so that I could leave the house without getting caught.

"Are you sure you know where it is?" She asked me as she held tied the beginning to her radiator, making sure it was secure.

"Positive!" I told me with a smile. "Thank you for letting me do this"

"It's fine, just be back before two and if you need me to meet you just call me ok?" I nodded and gave her a hug.

"I will!" And with that I began to climb down the rope..well clothes.

"Be careful Reina!" Madison said looking down at me. As I hit the ground I began to take off running.

I climbed the ladder of the lighthouse, he wasn't here yet, I had time to prepare myself. As I sat and waited thoughts began to run through my mind. Was he going to turn up? What if he didn't want to see me? Did he think it was a set up? Does he even know it was me that wrote the note? I began to panic as five minutes went by and he still didn't show. I couldn't help but think that I was wasting my time, that was until I heard a noise at the bottom of the ladder. I didn't look, I stayed sat down and waited.

"Reina?" I heard a familiar voice say and I couldn't help but smile. I slowly stood up and turned around, a stood opposite me was Marko.

"I had to see you!" I told him, tears rolling down my cheek. He said nothing. Instead, he flashed his cheeky grin and wrapped me into his arms. I didn't waste anytime, I ran my fingers through his curly locks and connected our lips. I felt like I belonged here, in his arms. I felt safe.

"I missed you Reina!"

"I missed you too Marko"

 **The next chapter is already being written, so hopefully it will be up very soon. Also, thank you all for the reviews xo**


	12. Chapter 12

It felt like I had been sat with Marko for hours, when in reality it was only an hour. We didn't discuss the event that took place at the cave, we just enjoyed each other's company. I was sat in between his legs, he had his arms wrapped tightly around me and my head was resting against his chest. We sat in silence, the sound of the ocean crashing against the lighthouse was all that could be heard. I sighed and breathed in his scent.

"Are you cold?" He asked me. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"To be honest, I'm surprised I'm not cold" I joked causing Marko to chuckle. then he let out a sigh.

"Reina it's getting late, I should probably take you back to your friends house" He said. I could tell he didn't want me to go by the tone of his voice.

"But I don't want to leave you!" I argued back.

"I don't want to leave you either, but you have to go" He paused for a second. "Your friend is probably getting worried"

"I'll just text her!" I broke away from Marko and went to pull out my phone but he stopped me. I looked up at his and he shook his head.

"Reina, I'm taking you back!"

Before I could protest even more he stood up, picked me up bridal style and took off into the air. I tightly clung onto him as he flew me back to Madison's street. He told me he would drop me off at the end of her road and watch me walk up, we couldn't risk Madison finding out his secret. As we reached the end of her road, I tried my hardest to fight back tears that threatened to fall. It obviously didn't work, the fell as soon as he looked at me.

"Don't cry Reina" He said in a comforting way as he wiped away my tears.

"But you know I won't be able to see you again" I managed to say.

"Don't worry about that!" He lifted my chin so that I was looking directly at him. "I will see you again, I promise" I forced a sad smile. I stood on my tiptoes as he leant down (I was smaller than he was) and connected our lips.

"Marko"

"Yeah?" I hesitated for a second.

"I umm...I really really like you" I felt like an idiot, I couldn't say what I really wanted to say. He laughed and pulled me into a tight hug before letting me go. I pulled out my phone and text Madison to tell her I was coming back. I placed my phone back into my pocket and began to walk towards her house.

"Reina!" I heard Marko yell, I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"I really really like you too!" He said with a smirk. I felt myself blush and I turned my back to him.

"Where have you been all day?" My uncle Michael asked me as I walked back into the house at 6:30.

"Well I slept at Madison's last night and then we had a morning shift and I've only just finished" I explained walking over to the sofa.

"Have you eaten today Reina?" My auntie Star asked me as she walked into the living room.

"No, but I really don't wanna cook anything" I told her shoving my face into a pillow. I heard her and Michael giggle at my actions.

"Cheer up kid" Michael said, messing my hair up as he walked past me. I was too tired to retaliate so instead I just groaned.

"Reina sweetie you're home!" I heard my dad yell sounding happy. "You're staying in with star tonight, me and Michael are going out with the frog brothers" My eyes widened and I shot up. I think I scared Star by doing so as I saw her jump slightly out of the corner of my eye.

"Where are you going?" I asked sternly.

"Your uncle thinks it's a good idea for me to go out and meet someone new if you get what I mean" Once I heard his reply I relaxed.

"Have fun!" I yelled after them as they walked out of the door. Leaving me and Star alone.

"Reina are you ok?" Star asked me with concern

"Yeah, just tired" I began to head up the stairs. "I think I'm gonna go to bed"

"No, you need to eat first!" She told me.

Star always treat me like I was her own child, she was always the one who made sure I was getting good grades at school, making sure I had eaten and stuff like that. She had done a lot more for me than my own mother ever did. It showed that she cared and I needed that in my life. A female who gave a damn (apart from my grandma of course)

"I'm ordering a chinese, write down what you want and I'll order and we'll put on a film" She suggested.

"That would be nice" I smiled.

We waited at least an hour for our food to come. I was just happy it didn't take as long as it did in Phoenix. As we ate, we watched 'Pretty Woman'. Star introduced me to that film when I was younger and I instantly fell in love with it. I always watched it with her and no one else. I just wished that I could have been doing this with someone else.

"Thank you for the food star" I said as I had finished eating.

"No need to thank me dear" she replied as I picked up my plate and put it in the sink. I walked back into the kitchen and gave Star a long hug before making my way up the stairs.

I walked into my room and closed the door behind me, the sight of my bed made me so happy. I stripped out of my clothes and changed into a pair of bed shorts and a sports bra before pulling out my phone and setting an alarm for 8:30. I felt like two hours would be a reasonable amount of time for a nap. Before jumping into bed, I made sure that my curtains weren't letting in any light so that I could actually fall asleep. I yawned and rested my head on my pillow. It wasn't long before sleep took over my body.

 **I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in few days and sorry that this chapter is a little boring I will try and do better next time. Again, thank you for the reviews on this story :)...Also, R.I.P Chester Bennington (I'm literally heart broken over this loss, I grew up listening to Linkin Park and this is kinda of the reason I haven't uploaded) xo**


End file.
